the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Nocturn Alley
Nocturn Alley is a wizarding alley and shopping area located in Surwich, just off of Charleston Street. The alley was chosen and developed by a Moonharbor wizard, Archwizard Nocturn after which it was named. Inside the alley is an assortment of restaurants, shops, stalls and other sights. If a wizard or witch needs something, chances are that it can be found in Nocturn Alley. History Creation Once construction of Surwich began, plenty sought to invest their time and money into the project. None more dedicated to the former, than Mr. Nipenwald P. Nocturn. He, along with a group of trusted mages, quickened the period of construction with their magical abilities for next to nothing in return. His loyalty, dedication and kindness were noted. The city manager, Moltenia, sought to repay his effort in any way possible, settling on a permanent establishment where they could freely practice and trade. The concept initially began as a single shop, where he and his band of hedge wizards and witches from Gilneas could sell books, wands, trinkets and toys made from their rudimentary yet complex magic. Once others from the different Schools of Hedge migrated to Surwich, it became clear that one store could not accommodate them all. Nocturn negotiated with city officials in hopes of securing the entirety of an alleyway just off of Charleston Street. Happy to oblige, Moltenia reserved an entire alleyway for Nocturn and other hedge mages to practice freely. Majority of the wizards and witches who serve as vendors in Nocturn Alley also reside there permanently, unintentionally causing it to be the definitive district for any and all magic users of Surwich. Growth Word of the alleyway spread far throughout the underground world of magic. Practitioners of truly arcane schools of magic and studies flocked to Surwich to ensure a stall to sell and advertise their products. The arrival of these vendors caused Nocturn to morph into a haven for the strange side of Azeroth and even Draenor magic. Even whilst dark arts continue to be forbidden, the oddities of the alleyway still manage to baffle the sensitive minds of visitors. For this, Nocturn much like the Darkmoon Faire has become an attraction for much of the lower half of Eastern Kingdoms. Rules & Restrictions Rules of Entry Nocturn Alley is a strictly pedestrian precinct, as the street is too narrow to accommodate carriage traffic. Presumably magical means are exercised for stocking the shops, eliminating the need for standard transportation corridors. Every citizen or visitor of Surwich is welcomed inside of the alley, although certain stores required children to have the company of an adult. Rules of Magic Magic allowance inside of Nocturn Alley is more flexible than anywhere else in the city. However, there is no use of any destructive magics outside of the confines of any participating store. Crooked or destructive magics are not allowed to be in plain and outside of the purpose of advertisement and demonstration. Demonstrations must be overlooked to ensure the safety of citizens. Known Stores Ollivanders' Wand Shop - a stand which sells specialty wands to magic and non-magic users; run by Hollis Ollivander. Enchantments Inc. - a stand which sells enchanted trinkets and occult gifts; run by the Spellwaker family. Mystic Visions & Palmistry - a stand that specializes in spiritual guidance and astrology; run by Inzu and Kura the Blind. Category:Places Category:Surwich